


The Trap Door is Open

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trap door is open. I fall inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap Door is Open

The Trap Door

The trap door is open. I fall inside.

The pain is consuming. The fire burning deep inside.

The trap door is open, my window half closed.

I'm all alone, in the shadows I hide. From the bellowing on the other side.

The trap door is open, my heart is closed.

The unwilling memories stay inside as I doze.

Raindrops are falling in and out. Darkness is falling over and about.

The dew is drying as I am dying.

The trap door is open, the chaos spills out.

The star of the sky of my heart flooded with darkness.

My color of green slowly tainted with black.

My world turns dark.

The trap door is closed.


End file.
